To Be Wanted
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: Hiei doesn't want to be a virgin anymore so he goes to someone who can help him with that. Yaoi, MA, and some mild torture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Hiei or Kurama. I am just borrowing them for my own sick little pleasure.  
Warnings: Yaoi and a little lemon.  
Pairings: OCxHiei  
Ratings: Probably M

To Be Wanted By Moonchild 

The time was around 10:30 at night when Hiei finally found the place he was looking for. He stood at the entrance for what seemed like an eternity, but in all reality was only about 5 minutes. Finally he made up his mind and stepped in.

He walked up to the counter and spoke the name that he had overheard a group of women speak earlier today. The woman at the counter pointed in the direction that he was to go and told him that it was the fifth door on the left.

He went down the hallway to the door indicated by the woman and knocked. The voice inside told him to enter. He opened the door and stepped in. A slender handsome young man just a little bit taller than Hiei and about a year or two older than Kurama and Yusuke was standing by the window. He had short white-gray hair with medium gray at the tips and a little streaked within. He looked up when Hiei stepped in and started to move towards him.

Hiei's breath caught in his throat. The eyes that looked back at him were breathtaking. They were a beautiful mixture of jade and cobalt blue. Hiei was still looking into those amazingly beautiful eyes when the young man reached him. He looked at Hiei and smiled. "What may I do for you?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Hiei snapped out of his trance and remembered his reason for coming here. Hiei had been thinking how to say this on his way here so he looked at the young man in the eyes and said in a sure voice, "I want you to depurify me."

The young man's eyebrows raised, "Come again?" he asked a little confused. Hiei looked a little annoyed. "I want you to sleep with me, to have sex with me. I'm tired of being untouched." he said with a firmness to his voice.

"You do realize that I am a guy, right?" the young man asked, just making sure. Hiei looked at him even more annoyed. "Yes, of course." The young man chuckled, "Just checking." He walked the rest of the way and put his arm around his client's waist. When he felt him tense up he asked, "Are you sure? I won't take you unless you are willing." He said to him looking him in the eyes. He reached up with his other hand and caressed his cheek. "I promise I will be gentle. The only thing you will feel is intense pleasure." He told him gently moving him toward the bed.

When they reached the bed the young man leaned his head down and captured Hiei's unresisting lips. Hiei gave himself over to the young man. He had wanted this for a long time now. But never found anyone willing or experienced enough. He had almost given up hope when he had overheard that group of women talking about this amazingly talented young man. That was when he decided to come here and see for himself, and when the young man captured his lips he knew he had made the right choice.

The young man released his client's soft luscious lips and began the task of removing his clothes. His client was enjoying the feel of his soft hands over his heated body as he removed each garment, piece by piece. When they were both blissfully naked he began to caress his client's flushed body with his lips, mouth and tongue as well as his hands.

He started at the base of the ear and moved over to his mouth. From there he traced a wet trail down his neck then to each nipple sucking and nibbling each one until his client was moaning loudly. He just smiled to himself, thinking just how loud his client will get when he reaches his goal. He could not wait to find out so he continued his trail down. When he got to his bellybutton he licked and lapped at it making his client moan even louder.

After his bellybutton he continued lower still, he teased his client's member with his breath and the tip of his tongue and trailed slightly past it to his inner thigh, nibbling and biting forcing a beautiful noise from his client's mouth. He wanted to make him scream with ebullient pleasure so he made his way back to his client's now fully erect member and took his whole length into his mouth sucking it gently, moving his head back and forth taking it within his skillfully talented mouth and forcing the most delectable noise erupt from his client's throat. It was a beautiful mix of a deep moan and a scream.

Just before Hiei was about to come to completion the young man with drew his remarkable mouth from his throbbing erection. The young man took something from the base of the bed and made his way back up and captured his client's mouth again. Hiei was in heaven; his whole body was on fire tingling everywhere the young man touched with his talented mouth and hands. The young man let his mouth go and whispered in his ear, "Now for the fun part." he whispered seductively pushing him down onto the bed. 

The young man lay down on top of his client just slightly to his left side straddling one of his legs. He kissed and sucked his neck; nibbling and biting were ever his mouth went sending sparks of desire to shoot down his client's body and making him writhe and moan even deeper and louder. While his mouth was busy torturing his client's neck the young man put both of his client's arms up over his head holding both of Hiei's wrists using one of his hands. Opened the jar he had picked up from the foot of his bed he smoothed three of his fingers on his right hand with the creamy substance which emitted a pleasing herbal scent that sent an electric wave of desire straight to both of their loins.

The young man continued his ministering on his client's neck and as he did so he traced a path with his thumb down to his client's loins. He stroked it gently before parting his legs further and moving his hand just a little bit further he caressed his sac with his thumb while gently inserting one of his anointed fingers into his center stretching him ever so slightly causing a beautiful noise to escape from his client full lips. Inserting a second finger he began moving them in and out in a smooth, deliberate motion hitting Hiei's sensitive spot every time he went in making him moan even louder, all the while continuing to nibble and bite his neck.

When he inserted a third finger he opened them gently moving them in and out while his thumb played with his sac and his mouth and teeth and tongue played with his neck. When he thought his client was stretched far enough as to not to cause him too much pain when he entered he removed his moist fingers and positioned himself at his entrance and just as he bit down hard on his client's neck he entered slowly into his hot tight succulent body.

His entrance along with the bite erupted a beautiful, delectable scream from his client's throat and he could not help himself, he smiled. That was exactly what he had been waiting to hear. For it was not a scream of pain, but one of pleasure, one of unimaginable pleasure.

Hiei could not believe it, his body, his entire body was on fire and wave after wave of ecstatic pleasure hit him sending him higher and higher into euphoria. With each thrust Hiei begged for more telling him with his body as well as his voice to do it harder, to go deeper and to move faster. The young man was only happy to comply, thrusting harder, deeper, and faster. Thrust after thrust he sent his client further and further into ecstasy.

This went on for some time until finally after his fifth climax and several positions later Hiei felt the young man come to his completion and erupt his warm seeds deep inside of his worn out body. A euphoric wave began to settle over them both and the young man laid gently down on him still deep within his body. The young man nestled his face in the crook of Hiei's neck and began nibbling gently at the base of his ear. Hiei just gave him a contented noise that strongly resembled a purr and closed his eyes. 

While still playing with the base of his client's ear he asked one of the questions that came to his mind. "What may I call you? I do not wish to continue to refer to you as client? So…what may I call you?" he asked softly into his client's ear emanating satisfaction--- for the moment.

A few seconds passed by before his client answered and with eyes still closed he answered. "Hiei. My name is Hiei."

The young man smiled and let out a contented purr. He had been afraid that his client, no Hiei, would not answer him but he is happy that he did. It means that in some small way…he touched him.

"My name is Kojin." Hiei heard the young man say, and then he felt a soft gentle hand clasp his. It was the same hand that gave him such pleasure just hours before. He smiled as he heard Kojin's breathing even out and knew that sleep had taken him. Wrapping his arms around Kojin slim waist he closed his eyes and let the blissfulness of sleep after amazing sex take him as well cradled in a warm comforting embrace. 

A week passed by and Kojin was at the market place buying some fruit when he felt a familiar presence. He closed his eyes as a wave of desire flooded his body and pooled into his loins. After his joining with Hiei he noticed that he had some how become connected to him. He could feel when ever Hiei was close by and whenever he felt his presence a wave of desire would wash over his body going straight to his loins. It took all his will power to stop himself from getting hard right there. This could become a problem. He thought to himself as he fought for control of his body.

A short distance away Hiei watched the young man whose bed he shared just a short while ago. After that night an unfamiliar feeling came over Hiei, it was a feeling he did not understand and decided to trail Kojin and see if anything revealed itself to him. He did notice one thing, the feeling got stronger the closer he was to him. It made him feel funny, his body would begin to heat like it did that night and a wave of desire would flood him and he would become hard with want just at the feel of his presence.

One day Hiei decided to ask Kojin what it was that he was doing to him, he just smiled and said, "I do not force any of my clients to stay with me. It is a choice for them and them alone to make. Just know that I am here…and I will be waiting." And with that he turned and walked away.

A strange feeling began to settle over Hiei with those words. It was different than the one before though. It was deeper…stronger. Still confused he decided to go to the one person whom he could trust and asked him what was happening to him.

Later that afternoon Hiei stood there in the park with his companion waiting for the answer to his question.

Kurama just smiled. "It is a wonderful feeling…the feeling of being wanted. But for someone who has never felt such a feeling before it could be frightening at first…overwhelming."

A strange look came into Hiei's eyes. "So…it is a… good feeling?" he asked uncertain. 

Kurama just chuckled. "Yes Hiei. It is a good feeling." 

That evening there was a knock at Kojin's door. He already knew who it was the bulge in his pants was evidence enough. He moved toward the door, but it opened before he reached it and Hiei stepped in. He had a strange look on his handsome face.

"You want **me**?" Hiei asked looking Kojin in the eyes.

Kojin smiled, "Yes I do Hiei…always."

The look in Hiei's eyes deepened, "I want you too." he said in a soft whisper.

Kojin's smile deepened and he walked the rest of the way to Hiei. He reached behind Hiei and closed the door saying as he did so, "That is good."

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this little fic. It will be continued in To Be Loved so read that as well if you want and let me know what you all think. Thank you.


	2. To Be Loved

Hello it's me Moonchild I finally finished the sequel to To Be Wanted. So sorry it took sooo long. Well I hope you like it so read enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review me. I love reviews. My last one I only received a couple. So please let me know what you think. Thanks so much.

To Be Loved

Hiei lay there in Kojin's arms after several rounds of intense sex just listening to Kojin's heartbeat begin to slow. He enjoyed coming to Kojin's place, he enjoyed what he did to his body, he makes him feel the most wonderful things. He has come to visit him many times since their first meeting and every time felt as amazing as the first, however the more sex they had the more nerve Hiei got and he began to explore new moves and positions.

Hiei looked up into Kojin's face and just watched as sleep began to take his lover. Just then a knock sounded at the door and his eyes flew open. Hiei moved his head and let his lover get up. Kojin retrieved the robe hanging from the bedpost and went to answer the door. He stood there for a minute talking to someone in a hushed voice so low that even Hiei's sensitive hearing could not pick up. He looked at Hiei and said something to his visitor. He closed the door and walked back to the bed. "Hiei love, it appears I am popular today. One of my clients has asked for my services. Would you be terribly upset if I go? Because if you would I can tell them that I am currently with a client." He said sitting next to Hiei running his fingers up and down Hiei's firm chest and stomach.

"They asked for you?"

"Yeah. He's an old client of mine. He hasn't been here in a long time and I must admit I am curious why."

Hiei reached up his hand and caressed Kojin's cheek nodding his head. Kojin took a hold of his hand and kissed it. "I'll be back." He said as he got up and headed for the door.

"I'll be here." Hiei called from the bed.

I know you will. He thought as he opened the door and headed down the hall to the room his other client was in. When he reached the room he opened the door and stepped in. The room was a little dark; the only light came from two lamps on each side of the big bed. There were two cloaked figures in the room. One was by the bed; the other was sitting in a chair close to the wall. When he entered the room the one sitting stood up and removed the cowl that covered his head and part of his face. He was quite attractive but he was not the one he came to see.

He glanced to the one standing by the bed and just as he did the figure removed his cowl. Kojin smiled and walked up to him. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers through the young man's long silky black hair. The figure placed his hand on the back of Kojin's neck leaned down and took his lips giving him a deep passionate kiss. The second figure just smiled and excused himself closing the door behind him saying as the door closed, "You have fun Kuronue."

Kuronue let go of Kojin's soft lips and grinned. "I will." He said picking Kojin up and tossed him onto the bed. Kojin lay there and watched as Kuronue removed each piece of clothing. When he was done he crawled up on the bed undid Kojin's robe and opened it exposing his whole front. Straddling his legs he ran his hands up and down the length of Kojin's body. Kojin hissed and moaned in erotic pleasure as he did and when Kuronue took Kojin's arousing member into his mouth and began sucking and caressing it with his tongue his head flew back a cry erupting from his throat as his hands clenching the sheets tightly.

Kuronue sucked and worked Kojin's aroused member until Kojin was crying and moaning deeply clenching Kuronue's long silky black hair in the both of his fists. When he felt Kojin reach his peak he let go of his fully erect arousal positioned himself at his entrance and plunged deep within him. Kojin cried out grabbing Kuronue's back pulling him down. Kuronue began to thrust in and out back and forth as leaned his head down and began nibbling and biting Kojin's neck causing more erotic moans to come from his lover.

Kuronue continued thrusting deep into him, every thrust hitting his spot and sending sparks of euphoric pleasure to ignite throughout his body sending him higher and higher into elated bliss. Kuronue could feel Kojin coming to his peak so he reached into his shirt that had somehow made it onto the bed and took something out. He placed it into Kojin's mouth and told him to swallow. He did and suddenly felt something strange happen within his body. It was like a barrier was placed before his climax, his desire was staying at that level. Kuronue continued his thrusts caressing, licking and sucking every inch of Kojin's body he could reach with his mouth and the areas he couldn't he caressed with his hands.

He continued fucking Kojin ripping cry after cry from him as the caresses caused him to moan deeper and louder making him beg for more and more, to have him go deeper, thrust harder, and move faster. About an hour later Kuronue reached his peak just as the pill he gave Kojin wore out. Kuronue reached his hand down and took a hold of Kojin's erection and began pumping it thrusting deep into him. Kojin reached his peak quickly and climaxed with a scream and felt Kuronue hot seeds erupt within him. A few last thrusts and he withdrew from Kojin's hot succulent body and lay down beside him pulling him into his embrace, kissing and nuzzling his neck. "I missed out meetings." Kuronue said whispering into his ear.

That caught Kojin's attention. "So what happened? What kept you away?" He asked running his hand up and down Kuronue's tight stomach and chest. His other hand was draped over Kuronue's head caressing his pointed ear with the tip of his fingers.

Kuronue moaned eyes half closed his member started to awaken again with the caressing of his sensitive ear. "I…" He tried but his voice choked with growing desire. "I…have been looking for someone." He groaned his desire growing as Kojin continued with his caresses.

Kojin continued caressing Kuronue's ear. "Who you looking for?"

Kuronue's eyes opened a little and his expression grew sad. "An old friend. He died 15 to 16 years ago. I heard that he came here and entered a woman and her unborn baby becoming their son."

"What's his name?" Kojin asked sitting up and moving down to Kuronue's waist placing his hands on each side of him.

"His name is Kurama, Youko Kurama." He moaned as Kojin leaned down and took Kuronue's awakened erection into his mouth and began sucking and working it with his tongue nibbling it with his teeth. As he sucked harder Kuronue's moans deepened. Kojin worked Kuronue's erection sucking, licking, biting taking it all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out sucking on the tip only to take it back in again and repeat the process. He repeated this over and over until Kuronue erupted his hot liquid into his mouth. He sucked the tip clean and made his way back up taking Kuronue's mouth with his again in a deep intense kiss.

Just then the door opened and Kuronue's companion poked his head in. "Excuse me Kuronue, we've got to go."

Kuronue was going to say something but Kojin just smiled, "It's okay, I got to go too, I've got a client waiting in my room that I have to get back to." He said looking for his robe.

Kuronue sat up and looked at him with a sly smile. "You love him."

Kojin stopped in his task and looked at Kuronue. "I had not planned on it. It was just suppose to be a job but somehow he managed to creep into my heart. You know, he's a demon like you. I believe he is a koomori, a fire demon." He found his robe and put it on heading for the door. At the door he paused and looked back at his lover. "If I hear anything or come across him I'll let you know, kay." He smiled and left.

Back at the room he removed his robe placed it back on the bedpost and crawled up on the bed. Just the sight of Hiei lying on his back legs spread he could not help it he became hard with want. He crawled up to his sleeping lover spread his legs further and entered him. Hiei awoke instantly with a mix of a moan and a cry. He saw who had entered him; wrapped his arms around him flipping Kojin over so that he was on his back. Hiei thrust himself on him faster and faster harder and harder. He leaned down and began biting and sucking hard on Kojin's neck. Kojin just laid his head back eyes closed and moaned taking Hiei by the hips thrusting into Hiei when he came down.

Hiei was in bliss, euphoric bliss as he rammed himself onto Kojin's hard shaft when he thrust up. This action sent sparks flying through his body and his head spin. It made Kojin moan deeper and louder and thrust up harder into Hiei, which made Hiei ram down. This cycle repeated over and over until they were both panting and reached their peak climaxing with a deep cry. Hiei collapsed down next to Kojin and curled up next to him. Before sleep claimed him he asked Kojin the question he'd been meaning to ask. "Kojin, a teammate of mine is having a what he calls 'Christmas party' at his house and he wants me to come. I would like you to come with me." He asked into Kojin's neck. Kojin reached his hand up and placed it on Hiei's head twining his fingers through his hair. "I would love to." He said sleepily as sleep claimed him.

As they walked down the street on their way to Hiei's Christmas party Kojin asked the question he had wanted to ask when Hiei asked him to accompany him. "Hiei, if I may ask, why is it that you are going? Clearly you do not wish to go. So why?" Hiei blushed deeply but said nothing. Kojin looked in the direction Hiei was looking and smiled wickedly as he realized the reason why. "Could it be because a certain red-haired boy asked you to?"

The only answer was Hiei's deepening blush. Kojin laughed a loud, Hiei looked up a certain look in his eyes begging him not to say anything and a little shock at Kojin's reaction. Kojin just smiled and placed his hand on Hiei's farthest shoulder. "Don't worry Hiei, I won't say anything. But I don't understand why you don't. You were pretty confident when you came to visit me." He said as they continued their walk, the subject of their conversation still a little ways away.

Kojin's expression softened. "Is it because you're afraid he will not feel the same way?" Hiei stiffened and Kojin realized he hit the nail on the head. "That's it isn't it? Well, I may be able to help you on that one." He said with a smile looking towards the red-haired boy who has captured his lover's interest. "I just happen to be quite experienced telling what a person is feeling. Comes with the job I suppose. I have to be able to tell what my client is feeling so that I know what to do." He said with a grin crossing his arms behind his head.

Hiei looked at him a little shocked. He can really tell what a person is feeling? He must be able to read people. Can he…can he read Kurama? Hiei thought his hopes rising just a little. But why? "Why would you do this for me?" Hiei asked, confused as to what he means to Kojin.

Kojin, as perceptive of Hiei's feelings, could hear the question he was not asking. "Hiei," He said looking at him with a sad smile. "I just want you to be happy." He looked away then and continued. "And if you are happy with someone else, I will do all I can to help." Hiei could not see the look in Kojin's eyes. If he could I would probably have broken his heart. But he could hear the pain in Kojin's voice as he finished what he was saying. "No matter how much it pains me to do so." He finished softly.

Hiei inserted himself in front of Kojin hands on his hips looking quite determined. I want you both. He told him telepathically.

Kojin chuckled softly a wicked smile playing on his lips. "Really?" He said mischievously looking towards the approaching red-haired boy. "That could be a lot of fun. Something I have been wanting to try for some time now."

Hiei took his place next to Kojin and they started walking again. They met up with the red-haired boy who said with a smile, "I'm glad you could make it Hiei." Hiei just made a noise and looked away.

Just before they made it to their destination Hiei asked Kojin the question that had been on his mind since he offered to help him. What do I mean to you? He asked a little apprehensive of the answer.

"Everything." Kojin whispered softly for Hiei's ears alone lightly touching Hiei's hand that was next to his. He could feel Hiei's elation and smiled to himself squeezing Hiei's hand gently.

They made it to the house and went in. There were a lot of people there and they looked surprised to see Hiei, happy but surprised. There were four women, three young and one old and five men counting the red-haired boy and Hiei. Well okay, I guess there wasn't that many people, maybe a small group. But seeing as Kojin is a solitary person it is a lot of people to him.

They removed their shoes at the door and went in. Kojin looked around, the house was rather festive. There were decorations everywhere and a big Christmas tree in the corner with a lot of presents under it. In the fireplace a decent fire was going. Kojin was in awe, the place looked wonderful and it was huge!

Just then a blue-haired girl appeared in front of him, "Hello," She said. "My name is Botan." She was rather…friendly.

Kojin got a strange feeling from her, like she wasn't human. Kojin began to feel a little uncomfortable as the blue-haired girl rattled on. Just when he was about to scream after several unsuccessful attempts to detach himself from her one of the other girls came up to him grabbed him by the arm pulling him away.

"Shizuru!" Botan cried.

"Sorry Botan, but I'm stealing him for a bit." Shizuru said as she continued walking waving her free hand in the air.

Kojin didn't know what to feel. It was possible that he stepped out of the frying pan right into the fire.

"You looked like you needed rescuing." Shizuru said when they were a safe distance away.

"Thank you, very much." Kojin said relieved that he did not step into the fire.

"Don't worry about it." Shizuru said with a wave of her hand. "Botan is a talker. She'll talk your ear off if you let her." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." He said having found that out the hard way. Just then he realized that he had not introduced himself. "My name is Kojin." He said holding out his hand. "Shizuru." She said taking it.

"Shizuru." An orange haired boy called coming up to them.

"Well, this is my brother, Kuwabara." Shizuru said when he was next to her. "Kuwabara, this is Kojin." She said indicating with her hand the young man next to her.

Kuwabara took the hand that Kojin held out to him. When their hands touched Kojin got a strange feeling from him. It was similar to the one he got from Botan but different. The feeling he got from Botan was intense, it creeped him out. When she touched him…he felt death. When he touched Kuwabara he felt a strange power coursing him. It was similar to the power he felt in Hiei.

"Yo, Kuwabara, come on let's go." A young man with slicked back black hair called from the livening area. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with a controller in his hand.

Kuwabara trotted to the livening area saying as he went, "Yeah Yusuke I'm coming. This time I'm gonna beat you to a pulp."

"Yeah, yeah, only in you dreams buddy." Yusuke said snickering.

Shizuru just chuckled. "Yep, that's my brother for ya. Totally forgot what he came to ask me." She said heading for the livening area herself.

Kojin chuckled also, following her. "They seem very competitive."

Shizuru laughed a loud. "You have no idea."

Kojin smiled. "Obviously not, but I get the feeling I'm gonna find out."

Shizuru sat down on the couch next to the red-haired boy who was sitting next to a brown haired girl. He decided to stay standing and watched the two young men play the game. The goal was to defeat the other person using as many fighting moves as possible. When they were done the one called Yusuke was the victor. Kuwabara got up and sat down next to the brown haired girl. "So Keiko, do you know when Yukina is going to get here?"

"Botan went to get her." Keiko answered.

"Hey, newcomer," Yusuke called. Kojin looked up. "Do you know how to play?" He asked holding up the other controller. Kojin smiled, "I'm sure I can figure it out." He said sitting next to Yusuke.

After ten minutes Yusuke threw up his hands in defeat. "That is the fifth time you beat me!" He cried. "Are you sure you have never played before?"

Kojin smiled. "Yes. Quite sure." He told him getting up. "I don't play these kind of games. I prefer 'other' kind of games."

"Oh, what kind of games do you play?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't like the kind of games I play." Kojin said smiling mischievously. He left when realization to what he meant hit. He found Hiei over by the window. He was almost within reach when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Yo Kurama, did he mean what I think he meant?" It was Yusuke's voice. Kojin spun in place facing the couch. "Kurama, Youko Kurama?" He asked still somewhat shocked. It was the red-haired boy that looked up a surprised look on his face mirroring Kojin's. "Yes…how did you…?" However before he could finish Kojin spun around and ran out the door before Hiei could even open his mouth to speak.

Hiei and Kurama were out the door in the blink of an eye but when they got there he was already out of sight.

"How did he know?" Kurama asked a little concerned.

Hiei just looked down the street in the direction his love had gone. "I don't know. But I trust him." He said looking at Kurama at the last part. He headed back to the house taking Kurama by the arm when he passed him. Hiei had been thinking when Kojin was with the others. He was right, he had the courage to come to him. So shouldn't he have the courage to tell Kurama what he wanted?

Kurama understood what Hiei meant when he touched his arm and when they went back inside they went up to his room to talk.

Kojin had enough sense to grab his shoes before he flew out the door. He could sense Kuronue's energy and he followed it like a beacon. He found him with his companion in a park about to return to Demon World.

"Kuronue!" He hollered waving his arms wildly. Kuronue stopped and turned around at the sound of Kojin's voice. "Kuronue! I found him! I found Youko Kurama!" He hollered running up to Kuronue. Kuronue stood there frozen, trying to register what he just heard. He found him. He found Kurama.

Kojin went up to Kuronue who just stood there looking shocked. He took Kuronue by the hand, "Kuronue, let's go. I'm sure he will be quite pleased to see you." Kojin said as they headed back to the house.

They got there about thirty minutes later. When they went in all eyes turned towards them. Kuronue and his companion were about to remove their cloaks when a hand on Kuronue's arm and a slight shake of Kojin's head stopped them. Kojin looked around but could not find Kurama anywhere. He couldn't even find Hiei.

He looked at Yusuke. "Where are Kurama…and Hiei?" He asked a little concerned. He hoped they hadn't tried to follow him.

Yusuke looked at the two-cloaked figures a little dubious. Kojin saw the look in his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Yusuke they're friends of mine. They've been looking for Kurama for a long time now. I only found out about that when they came to visit me a couple days ago. So don't worry." He said reassuringly.

"I trust you Kojin. So if they're friends of yours I suppose I could trust them as well." Yusuke said. "As to Kurama and Hiei…they're upstairs in Kurama's room, which is the first door on your left." He said pointing upstairs.

"Thank you Yusuke." Kojin said as he headed upstairs. When he got upstairs he went to Kurama's room. He knocked but nobody answered. He heard noises coming from the room but they were too indistinct to make out. At first he thought perhaps they might be in trouble and he was about to bust in but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You might want to reconsider that action." Kuronue advised sniffing the air. Kojin got the message and smiled wickedly. Kuronue just smiled and let go of Kojin's arm. Kojin silently opened the door and stepped in and gently closed it again. He turned around and was greeted by a deliciously beautiful sight. Well, it looked like Kurama shared Hiei's feelings.

Kojin just stood there and watched as Kurama pounded into his lover forcing moan after moan to come from his throat. After several minutes more Kurama finally reached his peak and climaxed with a muffled cry. He collapsed next to Hiei and began stroking his erected member caressing the tip with his thumb causing Hiei to quickly reach his peak and erupt onto Kurama's hand and on his belly. Kurama licked his hand clean and leaned down and licked up the sticky hot seeds from Hiei's hard stomach.

Kojin couldn't help himself he moaned in delight at the sight. He could feel himself getting hard. Both Kurama and Hiei bolted upright at the small sound. Kurama looked a little apprehensive, Hiei however just smiled a little.

Kojin chuckled. "I see you didn't need my help after all. I knew you could do it." He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Kurama just looked at him totally confused. Kojin left it up to Hiei to enlighten him. "Kojin's my lover…of sorts." Hiei said plainly.

"Of sorts?" Kurama asked a little confused on that one.

"I'm…uh…well…I entertain people." Kojin said uncertain of how to explain what he does. "If people want their first time to be with someone with experience they come to me, well actually they come to the Pleasure Palace. I sometimes get first timers but usually my clients are of a different sort."

"And Hiei?" Kurama asked beginning to understand.

"Hiei was one of my first timers. He was tired of being untouched and he came to me to remedy that." Kojin explained.

"And now?" Kurama asked looking from Hiei to Kojin.

"And now, I can't seem to get rid of him." He laughed, "It would seem I have grown quite fond of the little fire demon." He said looking at Hiei fondly.

Both Hiei and Kurama looked shocked. "You knew?!" Kurama asked the first to find his voice.

"Of course. Hiei's not the first demon whose bed I shared." Kojin would have continued but a knock at the door stopped him. "Ah yes, right, nearly forgot." He got up off the bed and walked to the door saying as he went, "Someone has been looking for you Kurama." He opened the door and watched Kurama's reaction when the person who had been looking for him stepped into the room.

Kurama was surprised; his face was the picture of complete and utter shock. "Ku…Kuronue," He stammered as he moved to get out of the bed.

"You may want to put some pants on first. Not that I mind seeing your beautifully naked body." Kuronue said with a playful smile.

Kojin handed Kurama his pants and crawled up next to Hiei watching Kurama walk up to Kuronue. It looked like Kurama couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kuronue, I thought…" Kurama started tears welling up in his eyes.

Kuronue reached his hand up and cupped Kurama's cheek. "I know, I thought I was too. But then he found me and brought me back." He said pointing to the other demon standing outside the door. "And I've been looking for you ever since. You're not an easy person to find you know."

Kuronue and Kurama sat down on the floor exchanging stories. The demon at the door whose name was Raysen came in closed the door and sat down next to it. Kojin leaned his head down and began playing with Hiei's neck with his mouth, tongue, lips and teeth, his hand moving down caressing his body. He listened to Kuronue and Kurama's conversation as he ran his hand up and down Hiei's chest and stomach and he thought. He loved Hiei and was looking forward to playing with Kurama as well but he wouldn't mind if Kuronue joined them, even Raysen was welcome. That thought brought a wicked smile to his face, now that would be a lot of fun.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Raysen answered it. He didn't open the door all the way, just enough to see who it was. He stood there for a minute and spoke with the person at the door then he stepped back and closed the door. "The young man says to tell you that they are 'opening presents' soon, what ever that means, so hurry up. That's what he says."

Kurama got dressed and looked toward Hiei. Kojin was still running his hand up and down his stomach a far off look in his eyes. He cleared his throat, "Hiei, Kojin, are you coming?" Kurama asked with Kuronue at his side. Kojin snapped out of his little trance and sat up. Hiei got dressed and they all went down stairs to join the others.

They all sat down in the livening area. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and a new girl who looked a lot like Hiei were sitting on the couch. Kojin looked at Hiei in time to see him look away. Kojin became intrigued, obviously the girl was of relation to Hiei and he had a feeling there was more to this, but what?

Kojin took a seat in between Hiei and Kurama on the floor with Shizuru sitting next to Kurama and Botan sitting next to a handsome young man with Jr. tattooed on his forehead sucking on a pacifier, he was sitting next to Hiei. Kuronue and Raysen were sitting outside the circle, just observing while an old woman began to hand out the presents that were under the tree.

A day before the Christmas party Kojin took Hiei Christmas shopping so that he could buy gifts for his friends; Kojin had already done his gift shopping so he concentrated on helping Hiei. When they were all done they went back to his place and began the task of wrapping them. That was a lot of fun, he enjoyed teaching Hiei and it looked like Hiei enjoyed learning.

His name being called brought him back to the present. The old woman walked up to him and handed him a small box wrapped in paper he did not recognize, but the name he did. He looked to Hiei with surprise. Hiei just nodded his head. Kojin unwrapped the small box with shaking hands that did not seem to want to settle no matter how hard he tried. Somehow he managed to get the wrapping undone and when he opened the box he nearly dropped it. For nestled within the tiny box glistening up at him were two breathtaking earrings. They were the colour of black ebony shaped in the form of a dragon. The dragon's tail was wrapped around the base part of the earring that attached to the ear hanging and in its claw was a jewel that matched the colour of his eyes. Clenched in the other claw was another jewel but this one was blood red. There were two metal pieces that dangled down from the top just above the dragon's tail, one on each side of the dragon. One was a striking silver and the other was a bright gold.

Hiei reached over took both earrings in his hand; facing Kojin he reached out and permanently attached one of the earrings to his ear. Kojin reached up his hand and lightly touched the earring tears welling up in his eyes. Hiei placed the remaining earring into Kojin's shaking hand. "Now it's my turn." He whispered for Kojin's ears alone. Kojin knew what he meant taking the earring he placed in his hand reached up and clasped it to Hiei's ear. Hiei smiled, "Do you like?" Kojin looked into his eyes and smiled, "Oh yes." He said softly caressing Hiei's cheek with his hand his world centering on Hiei and for a moment it was just the two of them.

Just then the old woman spoke and broke the moment. "Alright you two we need to continue."

Kojin smiled, "Yes ma'am." He said letting Hiei go.

She continued on calling name after name until every one received their presents. Hiei looked at Kojin wondering about his present for him. Kojin ever understanding knew what he did not ask. He smiled and leaned forward whispering into his ear. "Don't worry, I did not forget about you." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small box similar to the one Hiei had given to him. Hiei opened it and nestled within the cotton was a dragon pendant made of black onyx and clenched in its claws was an orb with swirls of deep blue and brilliant jade green. The orb was haloed in a deep blood red. The pendant was attached to a leather cord that was knotted in a slipknot. Kojin reached into the box and pulled out the pendant. He looked into Hiei's eyes and placed the pendant around Hiei's neck placing a gentle kiss on his cheek in the process. "You'll get your other present later tonight." He whispered seductively into his ear. Hiei smiled and whispered back. "I can't wait."

When they were all done they cleaned up and sat down to eat. Everyone conversed friendly as they ate. Kojin was placed in between Hiei and Kurama again and sitting next to Kurama was Kuronue with Raysen sitting next to him. After dinner they all helped clean up and after everything was clean they bid their farewells and departed homeward. The only ones remaining were Kojin, Hiei, Kuronue, and Raysen.

Kurama sat down on the couch his arms spread out across the top of it. "So, what do you want to do?" Kurama asked looking at his remaining companions. Kojin came up with a delicious idea and he smiled wickedly. Kuronue caught the smile and knew what he had in mind and smiled. This was going to prove to be interesting…and fun.

Kojin walked up to Kurama leaned forward placing a hand on each side of him and whispered something into his ear. Kurama's eyes widened and he smiled delightfully. "That sounds like fun. Let's go." He said as he got up taking a hold of Kojin's arm and headed upstairs to his room the others following close behind.

A couple weeks later after having left his clients Kojin was relaxing on the couch arms spread across the top. "That was my first husband and wife." He thought back and chuckled, "Very freaky. Don't think I want to do that again." He laid his head back and sighed. "It's a pity Hiei and Kurama had to go on that mission. Even Kuronue is busy. Man, I am sooo bored." He said with a groan. He wished he had some pleasurable company. I mean the husband and wife were okay, but man, that was just too weird.

Just then the sound of the door opening snapped him out of his train of thought. He got up and turned around to face the door, who he saw there made his blood boil. "You!" He snarled intense anger seething throughout his body. He would have said more but an intense pain shot through his left side and he felt something warm and sticky seep down. Just before the darkness overcame him he heard the man behind him speak, "Don't worry Aru, I didn't get anything vital."

He woke up to a semi dark room and a throbbing pain in his left side from where he was stabbed. The blood on the waistband of his pants was still somewhat damp and the bleeding had stopped so not too much time has past. It's a good thing he's a quick clottier, because if he weren't he probably would have bled to death. He took in his surroundings; he was in the middle of the room arms suspended over his head held in place by cold thick iron chains that were hooked to the ceiling and his legs were chained to the floor. He looked like one big old X both arms and legs spread to each side. This position brought back some painful memories of his past…of his time as an S&M slave.

His trek to the past was blissfully interrupted by the sound of someone's entry. He was facing the back wall so he could not see who had entered. Just then a hand reached around to his front and undid the tie to his silk pants, they pooled to the floor where his legs were chained. Another hand joined the first and they began to play and caress his member. The hand that joined the first had some ointment on it and as it stroked and caressed his slowly awakening member the room began to fill with its aroma.

The scent was awakening a lust within his body that he had never wanted to feel again but was now igniting through his body like a raging wildfire causing a burning lust to overtake his senses, making him feel…desire only one thing, the pleasure and pain that was to come.

With his senses gone he could no longer control his body and he began to thrust himself into the man's hand making him pump him harder and faster. While the first hand was busy the second hand disappeared for a second only to reappear and grip his leg tightly just as a hard pulsing shaft penetrated his entrance. A scream ripped from his throat and his head flew back exposing his soft creamy throat.

The man took advantage of this and began biting and sucking his neck hard enough to draw blood. Every thrust into Kojin ripped scream after scream from his throat. The hand that was clamped tightly to his bottom thigh traveled up his body to his neck. The index finger had a sharp pointed metal object attached to the top that he used to cut a line from the top of the shoulder to the collarbone. He moved the hand further down and placed it on Kojin's hard stomach, continuing thrusting deep into him. He leaned his head forward and began sucking on the cut he made causing Kojin's screams to turn to cries and moans.

He continued this torture cutting into Kojin's body making him scream and cry and moan. His body was racked and bleeding by the time his torturer reached his peak and shot his seeds into his body. Kojin could still feel some of the effects of the ointment but not enough to cloud his judgment. His member was rock hard and his body ached for release having been neglected about halfway through.

His torturer withdrew his now soft shaft and came into Kojin's view. Kojin looked down and saw who his abuser was. It was Aru; he walked up close to Kojin to the point that their bodies were touching. He leaned his face in close to Kojin's and began licking a wet trail along his face and lips. As he licked and kissed Kojin's face his hand brushed lightly over Kojin's thick aching erection.

Kojin threw his head back and moaned deeply. The touch was soon gone and he stopped himself before he whimpered. Aru moved down to Kojin's neck and throat and began licking and sucking, he moved up to his ear and whispered into it, "You know what you have to do." He did, but he was damned if he was going to give into him!

They were on their back from the mission when an intense sharp pain hit Hiei. He grabbed his left side and clamped down on the cry that was about to escape.

Kurama was the closest one, he stopped concerned for his friend and lover, but when a single name left Hiei's lips fear gripped his gut tightly. He moved quickly to Hiei's side and before they disappeared he told Yusuke and Kuwabara to quickly follow.

Hiei quickly led them to Kojin's place. No one commented as they followed Hiei down the hall. The door to Kojin's room was opened and it was eerily empty. Both Hiei and Kurama smelt blood and hurried into the room. They found a small pool of it on the floor in front of the couch. The blood was Kojin's; they both knew it and fear gripped them even more.

Yusuke and Kuwabara remained at the door and just looked around. There was a large bed in the corner closest to the door still made with a small table with two drawers on one side of the bed and a dresser on the other with some knickknacks on the top. In the far corner there was a large closed wooden closet with a single drawer at the bottom of it. In the middle of the room was the small couch just large enough for someone to lie out on. Hiei and Kurama were standing in front of it conversing softly to one another concerned looks on their faces.

Yusuke became a little concerned. "So what happened you guys? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, what happened? All of a sudden Hiei doubles over like he got punched. You tell us to follow and you bring us here." Kuwabara said a little concerned himself but mostly confused. "Where is here anyway?"

"This is Kojin's place." Kurama told him piecing together everything he's gathered so far.

"The one who came to the Christmas party with Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes."

"Is he okay?"

"We don't know."

Yusuke didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet with Kuwabara following his lead.

Both Hiei and Kurama picked up the scent of two men, humans by the smell. They walked out of the room closing the door behind them and went to the desk they passed on their way in. Hiei asked the person behind the desk if Kojin had any visitors to his room, the lady said yes a young man with short-cropped black hair that had a braided tail that ended halfway down his back. She said that he had the most amazing deep blue eyes she had ever seen. She also mentioned that he was very attractive. She gave them a full description of his clothes and behavior. They thanked her and left.

"So, what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked feeling useless.

"We find him." Hiei said finding the scent of one of the men and began following it.

"It's been three days now and he still hasn't begged you for his sexual release?" One of Aru's buyers asked walking beside him. He was demon, very handsome with long dark grey hair that had streaks of deep silver in it. He had deep dark beautiful eyes that were almost black with pupils shaped like a cat's. He also had sharp claws that he used to play with his toys and fangs he used for the same purpose.

"No, he hasn't. He's quite stubborn." Aru answered walking his customer to where Kojin was held.

His customer grinned wickedly. "How delightful. I'm going to enjoy this one quite a bit. I just hope he lasts longer than my last playmate." He said as Aru opened the door to Kojin's cell.

"I'm sure he will Vethrin. He is quite tough and a quick healer. He can take a lot of pain as well." Aru said as he watched Vethrin walk up to Kojin, standing by his side he ran his clawed hand up and down his back just barely opening the skin. He smiled when Kojin hissed not wanting to show his pain. He reached his other hand around to Kojin's front and gripped Kojin's still erect member tightly. Kojin's eyes closed tightly and he bit back a cry.

Vethrin smiled cruelly. "Yes," He purred. "This one will do nicely."

"Good, then he is all yours." Aru said handing him the keys to Kojin's shackles.

Vethrin brought his newly bought plaything to his home and escorted him to his playroom. It didn't have any furniture but it did have a lot of toys. He hardly ever used any of them; he much preferred his own claws and teeth. He was a sadist so he enjoyed causing his playthings pain, the more pain he caused the more aroused he became and the more aroused he became the more pain he caused. He also enjoyed the taste of blood; it made his blood burn and titillation course through his veins.

His plaything was quite docile thanks to the dose Aru gave to him before he unchained him, not that he couldn't handle himself; it just made the trip a lot easier. Aru told him that the effects should last for several hours so it should be wearing off now.

He chained his play-toy to his chain system, the chains were tight so Kojin's arms were above his head and his legs were chained to the floor, and waited for the effects of the drug to wear off. He didn't have to wait for very long Kojin came to his senses within minutes. Vethrin smiled wickedly and began to undress.

"Where is he?" Hiei snarled holding the young man up pinned to the wall feet inches off the ground.

"Aru!" A young man cried trying to come to his rescue but he couldn't move Yusuke and Kuwabara had a hold of each arm and was holding him back.

After a little persuasion from both Hiei and Kurama Aru told them where they could find Kojin.

"Not much good it will do you though. Kojin is tough, but not that tough. It's been nearly five days he's probably dead by now. Vethrin is a massive sadist he enjoys torturing his play-toys. Because of that they tend not to last for very long. Some do not even last a day others may last three at the most. It's been five so as I said before, I seriously doubt he's still alive and if he is not much will be left of him."

Hiei was going to say something but Kurama grabbed his arm and was pulling him away. "Come on Hiei, we've got to go. As he said the more time passes the less chance we have of brining him back alive."

Hiei turned and glared at Aru. "You better hope we do, because if he is not I'm coming back for you." He snarled and then was gone.

Kojin hung there head down panting heavily. He was bleeding from many lacerations, scratches, and bites. His captor Vethrin was behind his licking the blood from his claws. It's been six days now going on the seventh and he didn't know how much more he could take. He's already lost a lot of blood and he was having trouble breathing thanks to the small hole in his left lung. Vethrin didn't just ravish his play-toys, he uses any and every means he could to cause them great pain and he enjoys it greatly.

"Time to have some more fun, my beautiful play-toy." Vethrin purred backing up from Kojin and moving to get one of his toys he has yet to use, it was one of his most favorites it was his cat-o-nine tails. He took great pleasure in using this toy. It made all his play-toys scream so deliciously and this one will be no different.

The second he felt the lash of the whip his body began to ignite pain shot through his back everywhere the whip kissed. He violently bit down on every scream that threatened to come. His back was raw and bleeding by the time the last lash fell. His breathing came in ragged breaths his eyes were closed and his face was wet from the tears of pain he shed. His body had reached its limit and he knew his end was near.

When he felt his torturer's arms slip around his waist he bit back a whimper. "You're even more beautiful covered in blood, my sweet. Mmmm so irresistible. I just wanna fuck you till you die." He growled wickedly.

Kojin wanted to cry and when he felt Vethrin plunge his throbbing shaft deep into him he nearly screamed. "Yes, that's it. Give me your pain. Give me your cries. I want them all." He whispered his voice full of malice licking the blood that was running down Kojin's shoulder from the gash that the cat-o-nine tails caused when it bit into his flesh.

Kojin laid his head back and closed his eyes his body moving with each thrust as Vethrin pounded into him and he silently cried, Hiei, I am so sorry. My body can no longer take anymore. Please forgive me, I tried but my body is at its end. I can go on no longer.

Hiei nearly stopped in his tracks. He could hear Kojin's words in his head and he was dying. No Kojin, please hold on! We are almost there. Please hold on.

"We've got to hurry. He's dying." Hiei told the others.

"Yeah but which door?" Kuwabara asked standing in front of three doors.

Hiei didn't answer he just went through one leaving the others to follow. They went down several hallways and through more doors until they reached the one they were looking for. They knew it was the correct one because both Hiei and Kurama could smell Kojin's blood. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara could smell it. They could also smell the scent of sex. The air coming from beneath the door reeked of it. Hiei did not even hesitate the second he smelt the mix of blood and sex he opened the door and ran in sword drawn Yusuke beside him.

Vethrin wrapped his arms around Kojin's waist his life's blood seeping from hundreds of cuts, scratched, bites and many other wounds. He felt Vethrin loosen the chain system and sank down to the floor Vethrin moving with him cradling him in his lap sucking and nuzzling on his neck and shoulder. Kojin did not have the energy to protest his heart was beating his last beats and he knew Vethrin knew it.

Just then the door to the playroom flew open and Hiei and Yusuke came flying in. Yusuke did not wait on Hiei the second he saw his chance he let loose a powerful Rie-gun blast. However the demon did the unthinkable, he inserted Kojin in its path. The Rie-gun blast struck Kojin in the back his head flew back and his eyes went wide his mouth opening in a silent cry.

Pain went screaming through his body and Kojin sat there his face twisted in agony. All he could do was watch as Vethrin got up and moved as if in slow motion towards his friends and two lovers. He knew what Vethrin was going to do; he could see it in his mind. He tried to muster up the energy to move but he couldn't find any. Finally at the very last second he found the energy he was looking for and placed himself in between Vethrin and his intended victim, Kurama. A white-hot pain screamed through his chest and he saw flashes before his eyes. Before Vethrin could withdraw the dagger Kojin reached up took a hold of the dagger and plunged it into Vethrin's chest.

Vethrin gasped in pain and disbelief not believing what just happened. "I'm sorry," Kojin said weakly letting go of the dagger. "But I…I can not let you hurt them. I…I will…join you shortly." He said loosing the precious little strength he had and fell to the ground Kurama there in an instant catching him in his arms.

"Kojin, Kojin hold on." Kurama cried cradling him in his arms Kojin's precious blood seeping into his clothes. Hiei was there in a heartbeat; he knelt down beside him and ran his hand up and down Kojin's face the only place not cut up. Hiei's face twisted up in heart wrenching sorrow as he listened to his love's heartbeat slow second by second.

Kojin opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Kurama," He whispered softly just barely finding enough strength to speak. "My only…regret…is that I…I wasn't…able to…to spend…more time…with…you." He said his strength failing. He reached the hand that Hiei was not holding up and caressed Kurama's cheek. "Take care of…Hiei…for me, alright. I…will always love…you…both." He whispered as his eyes closed his hand fell and his heart stopped. A single tear trailed down his cheek and dropped into the palm of Hiei's hand transforming into a beautiful tear shaped gem matching the colour of Kojin's eyes. The gem whispered in both Hiei's and Kurama's hearts a promise and a vow, I will be watching and waiting.

The End? Yes? No? Let me know what you think and want. Arigato.


End file.
